Succubus
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: On her knees Kagome begs Inuyasha not to leave, only for him to walk away. In her time of desperation a voice calls to her and she listens. Now a succubus Kagome will have every man on his knees. Even the great TaiYoukai of the West.
1. Succubus

**Succubus**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But this idea however is completely my own.

**This is the full summary; **_**when you are put through pain over and over again what happens? Do you die? No you live. You are reborn. A creature of darkness and sorrow. A seducer of men… a Succubus…**_

♠

§

♠

Cold lips press against warm in a final embrace. Salt was the taste on her lips as she raised her head. Puffy brown eyes looked into cloudy pained golden-hazel. Tears slipped over long black lashes as she gripped him tightly.

"Don't leave me! Please don't go!" her whispered voice chocked.

"I have to…," he looked down briefly to avoid her eyes. "I love her." he replied in a soft almost solemn voice.

He pulled away from her. Turning his back to her, he never once gave her a second glance as he left the small clearing. Not at all did he slow his stride or make another noise. It was as if she had ceased to exist to him after those last few moments.

He left her to the darkness.

She stood sobbing, turned, and ran. The forest passed her by. Then she was spinning into a black abyss. Nothing made any sense. Everything was so fuzzy. The sounds were high pitched wines. Suddenly they were gone. All she saw was black.

A soft whispish voice spoke a breathy sound in her ear. "Would you like revenge? To never let another man hurt you again? To have all men bow before your feet. Never again be the one begging?"

"Yes" she managed to choke out before the darkness consumed her. Her eyes rolled back and her ears rang. Needles jumped viciously along her spine and tweezers pinched every inch of her skin. She was sure if she opened her eyes her body would be red and raw. But she couldn't and at the same time she felt none of it either. It was as if someone had hacked half way through her nerves and so she could only feel half the pain.

_**When you are put through pain over and over again at a man's hands what happens? Do you die? No, you live. You are reborn. A creature of darkness and sorrow. A seducer of men… the very men that would seek to harm you… a being of lust and want, but not love, never love… you become… a Succubus…**_

♠

§

♠

Her lashes flutter open to reveal the dark night. The stars twinkled next to a glowing moon. The velvet seemed startlingly closer now like her vision had increased ten fold suddenly. The once pale yellow were now a bright white so pure she almost feared to look at them. The moon screamed her name and called for her to join it in the sky.

She sat up to look around, she was in a glade. Full green trees surrounded her in a wide circle. She saw a sparkle and realized there must be a small lake close by. The lining forest was thick with shadows but no sound reached her ears. Her instincts, which hadn't been very prominent before, were positively screaming now.

'How…' she thought and then she remembered.

Memories of him walking away, turning his back on her. 'He… he left me… and… it's all _her_ fault! That bitch took away the only person I ever really wanted to care! Why couldn't she go for someone else? Hell she could fuck Naraku night and day for all she cared! But why did it have to be Inuyasha?'

"Your awake." stated a calm cold voice. It reminded her of Sesshoumaru and, under normal circumstances, would have made her shiver. These obviously weren't normal circumstances because, she didn't.

Her head shot around to look in the direction the voice was coming from. "Who are you? Who's there?" she asked in a meek voice. Than realizing how pathetic she sounded spoke up. "Show your self!" she was surprised at the soft, gentle but cold voice that apparently was her own.

Her attention however was quickly drawn to the figure that stepped out of the forest. She had chestnut brown hair. Her cat like green eyes went well with the deep shade of her dark pink lips. Said lips were currently lifted in a smirk. She wore a dark green cape with a clasp in the shape of a dagger ran through a heart.

"My name is Genevieve. You may call me Eve if you must for I will be your mentor from this night forward. I must also inform you that _I _do not hide. Your training will begin shortly." she sneered. As she spoke she walked forward so that now she resided only a few feet away.

To Kagome she looked too beautiful to be human. But her ora was so confusing. It was not that of a Youkai or a human, so… what was she?

"What are you?" she blurted out.

"I, like you, am a succubus." she stated evenly, knowingly, like it was the singularly most obvious thing in the universe.

"A… a succubus… I'm not a succubus." Her voice quivered slightly in shocked awe as she new even while denying the words, they weren't true.

"You are now." she said with a smirk. Gracefully lifting a finger she pointed to the small lake.

Kagome turned and proceeded to do as bid, walked over to the water. What she saw made her gasp. She had long black hair that stopped at her thighs. Dark cerulean blue eyes. Her skin was silky and pale. Her features were sharper and her lips were cherry cut open in the middle and bleeding softly from the inside out. She was curvy and her mind skimmed over the fact that she had a perfect hour glass figure. Her waist was thin and defined; her butt was small and tight. Her breasts looked like they had grown three whole cup sized!

Which unknown to her, they had.

Her mind was spinning the only thought she could form into words was "What do I do now?"

Genevieve laughed lightly to this. "You will come with me to train you of course, or were you not listening when I previously stated this? Then on the next solstice you will dance to form your rank," A smile was tugging on Eve's lips by the end, it was dark and she was beginning to wonder what all was in store for this 'training'.

"Dance for a rank? Me? I can't dance!" She all but screamed.

"Yes. You will dance and lure men in. Don't worry dear I'll teach you how but it tends to come naturally. Then you will leave to go into the forest. The men that come to you are ready for you to take there souls. The amount of souls you get helps to determine your rank."

"Oh… I see," She asked suddenly feeling insecure of herself. "When do we start?"

"Now!" Eve exclaimed holding out her hand.

♠

**§**

♠

It was to be months before the solstice or so I had thought. In reality the solstice was right around the corner. I had imagined the training to be hard but the pain was unbelievable. I had expected lessons on there culture. This was not what I got. Oh yes I was taught that too. But the real training left me far more drained.

"Yes Kagome that's it. Now hold that position for the next seventeen hours." Genevieve instructed.

Hold the position. _Hold the __position_ I was on the ball of my right foot. My back was arched in an almost perfect ninety degree angle. My left foot stuck straight up in the air with my foot bent and toes curled ballet style. My left arm stuck out behind me with my wrist bent and my fingers out stretched. My right arm stuck out from me diagonally and my hand positioned to catch a rain drop in the middle of my palm. And I was supposed to _hold it!_

Not like I didn't do this on a regular basis but would you enjoy holding this position for seventeen hours while singing!?! Yes people, while singing! She left that little detail out. When were dance we use our voice to help us lure. This was surely murder! The only problem was, I wouldn't die. Slowly the time ticked by. Four hours…nine hours…eleven hours…thirteen hours…then finally there stood her teacher. "Thank God" I said letting the position fall.

"Wonderful" she said handing me water. My voice had taken a lot of beating these last couple months, but this was extreme. Though, I was surprised that it only barely cracked. It had to be another Succubus thing. Actually all in all I was starting to like this whole immortality and eternal beauty thing. I chugged the water and sat down.

"Up" she said and I mentally groaned. "New position."

'_Oh god,'_ I thought. _'Not again!'_ I almost cried at the next position.

This position was a one handed cartwheel. However the cartwheel stopped half way. My left arm was stretched up my finger out like I was reaching for my toes. My left leg crossed my right making a four. This little part, not like I already wasn't, through me off balance. Oh yeah, I liked this position _much better_.

"You will hold this position for one hundred sixty-three hours." she spoke briskly as she walked away. Then I did cry, for about two seconds because you can't cry and sing at the same time. Well okay you can, but it sounds horrible. And from what I know about my teacher, she would likely come back and double my time.

Time trickled like a stream. Fuck that. It was a fucking facet that was dripping and making horrible echoing sounds. I screamed in my head. It seemed like days passed and I was shocked to realize that they had. Finally she was here and I was begging to not have another position.

"Good now go rest and we leave tomorrow night. In three days time is the winter solstice." I jumped up and danced at this, yes! It was finally over. Now all I had to do was dance, sing, gather souls, and receive my name and position.

I lay down at the base of a tree and was out… as soon as my mind got over the fact that because we are talking about Genevieve there would be drills and yet more training on the way there.

♠

§

♠

**90 days have passed since Kagome was turned. It is the night of the winter solstice.**

I stood in my room dressing in the outfit I would dance in. It was a black leather corset with leather ribbons fluttering about my waist. Black leather ruffled pleated school girl style skirt about my hips. Fishnet stockings that stopped at mid-thigh, and black heeled shoes that had leather straps lacing up to just below her knee. Finally a black choker toped it off with a red garnet tear drop that hung in the hallow of her throat.

Securing the clasp of a blue crescent moon that held together the cloak around my shoulders. The cloak was a gift from the western Taiyoukai. The silk was like rippling water over my white skin. With one last glance in the mirror I pivoted, and turned away walking into the night. I approached the dancers who were entertaining the guests. I was about to become the true star of the show.

A smirk on my lips I entered the crowd and came to stand in the middle of the dancers circle. Unclipping my cloak I through it aside held my hands up as if I was about to pray. I rose onto the balls of my feet. And danced…

**(A/N) This was once two chapters. I know pathetic right? So I fixed it and I hope you like it. Review and I promise ill be quicker about updating. Kuro Tenka.**


	2. The Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor do I own Reason by Cascada.

**Well its been about a week and I've got some great reviews! I didn't get quite as many as I hoped I would but that's okay. I would like to say thank you to my reviewers and answer any questions or comments they have.**

**raspberrysorbet**** - I have yet to decide if the ending will be unhappy or not. Tell me if you think it should or shouldn't.**

**arcticfire69**** - No next chapter now.**

**animegirl2005**** - I'm glad you liked that chapter and you no longer have to wait its here.**

**KagSessKyo**** - You are about to find out how many souls she gets, her rank, and her new name. I don't know if I'll put all that info in this chapter though. Oh and yeah is Inu ever gonna be surprised.**

**phoenixfire201**** - Oh Inu WILL FIND OUT!**

**Cherry-DemonZodiac16**** - Thank you I try to make it different from anything else.**

**kinkyneko33**** - My goal is to keep my readers interested.**

**Demonic-One**** - Thank you it means a lot that you would say that.**

**Megan Consoer**** - Of course I'll write more chapters.**

**And now chapter three…**

**Succubus**

**The Dance**

Past

A smirk on my lips as I entered the crowd and came to stand in the middle of the dancer's circle. Unclipping my cloak I through it aside held my hands up as if I was about to pray. I rose onto the balls of my feet. And danced…

Present

As she moved her right foot forward her left slid back. Then hands coming down to tuck crossed at the wrist agents her chest her left leg left the ground. Up and over her head swung her legs no support she flipped landing. As soon as her feet touched the ground they were of changing from a graceful jumping lope to a ballerina one leg spin.

Then suddenly she froze. Her legs in the air one bent touching the others knee. One hand graced the ground the other pressing a black rose to her lips. Her hair fell down around her head shadowing and hiding her face. It was like this she sang.

_There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist. Something in the air I don't know why. You were hardly there when I was on my own. _She sang her voice ringing out eerily over the silent space. She stood hair still hiding her face.

_There's something about you that makes me cry. _Her hair flipped up showing her eyes glowing hungrily.

Her hips swung as she danced her hands coming up to run up and down her sides. _Can I believe… that your heart still beats for me._ She sang loud and clear eye connecting with golden ones.

_Let me receive… a sign that you're my destiny. I wanna know. Give a reason for me to believe it, can't you see it in my eyes. I need a reason for why I'm still breathing. Is it time to say goodbye. _Her eyes watched him as she stalked toward him. Her hips swayed her legs twisted twirling her around. His eyes fallowed her every move. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. His eyes filled with lust watched her hips sway and breasts bounce at another jump.

She was only a foot away from him the man that had hurt her so. Kikyou stood next to him glaring at her. Her hand came up to cup his cheek. Her lips two inches from his she stared singing again.

_Cause deep in my heart I know there's a reason why I am not leaving why I'm not alone. So give me a reason for me to believe it. _As she sang the last four words her lips touched his lightly. _Give me a reason._

She pulled back with a cartwheel her foot just barely missing his face. A twin back flip fallowed by a backward leap into a full air twist landing on the tip of her pinky. Regaining her feet her hand went up around the man behind her pulling him forward as her lips met his over her shoulder. Her hips swung back fast, grinding into him. Silver hair fell over her shoulders as she tilted her head back to meet his eyes. Eye so very like Inuyasha's but yet so much more beautiful. Millennium gold.

_There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist. Something in the air I don't know why. _She almost whispered.

_Can I believe… that your heart still beats for me. _She place her hand over his thumping heart her fingers pulling up so only the tips touched she pushed down abruptly and pulled up and back. She quickly jumped out of his grasp and watched as his chest lurched forward as if his heart was jumping out of his chest to land in the palms of her hands. His eyes were wide as she continued to sing a smirk on her face.

_Let me receive… a sign that you're my destiny. I wanna know. Give me a reason for me to believe it. Can't you see it in my eyes. I need a reason for why I'm still breathin' . Is it time to say goodbye. Cause deep in my heart I know there's a reason for why I am not leaving. Why I'm not alone. So give me a reason for me to believe it. Give me a reason._

She sang the last part quietly. Quickly she turned and gracefully swept away. Passing her teacher she grabbed her cloak and slipped into the surrounding forest. She did not stop until she was far enough away that if she were to scream at the top of her lungs no one would hear. Which meant no one would here _them._

She was to wait an hour. After that hour was up it was assumed that no more were coming. She settled herself at the base of a tree to wait, not that she had any sort of long wait. Two minuets later, a man came crashing trough the low brush. A demon stood before her eyes glowing red with wanting and lust. Oh! Woops it would seem she had sent him into a blood lust! She couldn't help but grin.

Standing she lifted a finger and curled it twice. Complying he raced toward her. His arms pulled her against his chest his lips crashing against hers. Seconds later a choked moan left his throat. He fell limp in her arms and dropped onto the ground.

Licking her lips of the shimmery white substance she looked over to see another. Beckoning to him with her eyes she waited for him to come to her. He, like the other man, held her and as well, also fell. And so it went, sometimes she would even be held by two at once.

Then mere minuets before she would leave he came. He stood there watching her with a heavy passion filled gaze. His silver hair mused from running. His red clad figure approached her. His arms slinked around her back pulling her against his muscled chest. His lips covered hers hungrily. His tongue darted out slipping between her lips. She opened her mouth tongue twining with his before letting go of her grip on the slippery appendage. Her tongue slipped to the back of his throat. Pulling back his eyes dulled as she swallowed his soul. The life force burned as it slid down her tender throat like a fresh bottle of scotch.

He fell to the ground. His eyes were lifeless as they stared up at her. Not caring she turned her back on him like he had done to her she walked away. Passing the trees she was on fire. She was alive. Her veins ran like liquid fire. Her mind icy clear. Oh how she now knew she would enjoy each and every solstice and full moon. Licking her lips again. It hit. The trill that came with a deadly and powerful knowledge in her favor.

A feminine satisfaction stole over her. She knew she didn't look bad but this! She had managed to seduce that many men to there deaths. Her eyes brightened as she counted again. She cackled merrily as she fallowed the sounds of song and dance back to the clearing before the palace.

_27..._

**(A/N) So there you have it. It's almost a page longer than last time! So I'll try to update soon. Questions, comments, advice, ideas. I would love to receive them in any form. Please review I would like to get ten more before I update again.**

**Your devoted author Kuro Tenka.**


	3. The Word On Everyone's Lips

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Hay I'm back! Wow can you believe it I already got ten reviews! So a lot of my wonderful reviewers liked how it turned out. Now weather it was the dance, her character, how many souls she got, or that she killed Inu the world may never know.**

**So on with the story I guess…**

**Succubus**

**Chapter three**;

**The word on everyone's lips**

_A feminine satisfaction stole over her. She knew she didn't look bad but this! She had managed to seduce that many men to there deaths. Her eyes brightened as she counted again._ _She cackled merrily as she fallowed the sounds of song and dance back to the clearing before the palace._

_27..._

Coming to the tree line she saw them. The ring of men still standing there, watching them dance. They were beautiful, their body's clad in the velvets, sheer, and silks. Their eyes gleaming in the dim candle and torch light.

At first she didn't get it. Why would men want to come just to get seduced. Or in some cases, eaten. She had said such to Genevieve. The older woman, who usually kept her true emotions to herself, burst out laughing.

_Her laughter coming down to small giggles Genevieve finally spoke. "That's the point Kagome. They want to be seduced, even if they give their lives in the process. But you must remember that a coronation dance does not happen very often."_

_Blushing Kagome grumbled under her breath about stupid guys. "Well yes I must agree they are that," She giggled again._

During her training Kagome had learned that there was little modesty in the life of a succubus. The close were revealing and the dances highly inappropriate. But then of course there's the culture. Some were virgins _not many,_ but some.

Succubus's don't take mates. Like youkai they bite the neck of a chosen. However this is not singled to one male. The bite puts a claim on said male that says 'I had him first'. This really means nothing though. Other succubus's can perform sexual acts with a marked male. It is looked down upon the female however. Many times death had occurred from such incidents as Succubus' were more possessive than most females. If they said it was theirs it was _theirs_!

If a male were to mark a female it would be rejected immediately. The skin would heal over, which in some circumstances leads to fangs being broken. If it's not rejected then it can have _'killer'_ consequences. Immediate death to one or both of the party. Or if the couple survives any offspring would be so hideously deformed or psychotic they would be destroyed at birth, usually by the mother.

She slipped past the people and headed toward the castle. Seeing the black stone walls in view she sprinted forward. She walked forward through the gateway and into the reception hall. Past corridors and into the thrown room. There along the walls stood succubus's and even a few incubus's. The Queen and her two 'daughters' sat on the high backed thrones.

They had been waiting for her to arrive. The Queen would count her souls, assign her a status, and give her a new name. She walked forward until she stood directly in front of her highnesses. Sliding her foot back she placed her hand palm up thumb against her lower left back. She swung her right arm down palm also in then air and a foot away from her stomach. Bowing her head she spoke. "You're Highness."

The Queen rose with all the grace an ancient succubus has and stared at me for a long moment then returned my greeting. "Succubus. Let us begin, remove the souls."

"Yes you Majesty." She lifted her head and righted. Placing her feet in a V shape she crossed her arms, hands fisted. Then sweeping out her palms opened and the souls were released. They swirled around her in a circle some slipping through her hair and down to touch her waist.

The Queen was silent then. "My God, I have not seen this many souls even from my own daughters. It would be a waist not to make you an assassin, but all the same you would make a grand and lovely concubine."

The others in the room seemed to agree from what she could catch of the murmurs. The Queen gave me a hard, long look and I waited as seconds trickled by then she simply stated. "Both. You shall be both."

Then stepping down from the dais she pushed me to my knees. Holding my hands clasped in hers she spoke for the last time. "From this day forward you will be known as Tenrai Gokai."

With that they dispersed all fluttering in different directions. She walked down the hallway through the high arch doors and back out into the night. With many others she ran back to the ring looking around she spotted Genevieve. She walked over and Genevieve quietly asked. "So how did it go?"

"Well, I was given the status of both an assassin and a concubine." She stated as if not sure it was a good thing.

"Heh, you would. So what did she name you?" A smirk on her face as well as in her voice.

"Tenrai Gokai." Smiling she looked away already guessing the reaction of her teacher.

"Tenrai huh? Well why don't you go out their and be the embodiment of Gokai. Besides I think that incubus has his eye on you." Was the cheeky response from her mentor.

Looking over she saw an incubus heading her way. Giving him a seductive smile and walked onto the dance floor. This was going to be fun. Incubuses were one of the few beings that could assert any kind of dominance over a succubus so they were often in control when participating in such activities. Boy was she going to blow his mind.

_Don't be so quick to… walk away…dance with me. I want to rock your body…this day…dance with me. You don't have to admit you… want to play… dance with me. Just let me rock you… to the brink of day…dance with me._

Her feet moved quickly as she danced to his beat. Her hips swaying as her hands slid up and down her body. A steady friction taking part and she could see his gaze fallow.

_Got time but I don't mind… just want to rock you girl. I'll have what ever you have… come on lets give it whorl. See I've been watching you…and I like the way you move. So go ahead girl just do… that ass shaken thing you do._

She moved faster and faster as her hips moved in a wide arc. Her breasts jiggled as she shook herself from head to toe. Arching to stand on the tips of her toes.

_So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more and you're off to meet me in the middle of the floor. Said the air, the snake, the smell ain't right. Send your glass to left and yourself to the right._

Answering the lyrics she flung herself to the right and into his arms. He pulled her close and slid his hands down her sides. He gripped her ass grinding her against him. She could feel him and knew she had done her self appointed task well.

_Don't so quick to… walk away…dance with me. I want to rock you body…this day…dance with me. You don't have to admit you… want to play…dance with me. Just let me rock you… to the brink of day…dance with me._

She moved with him her chest rubbing against his every time they moved. Using her hands she pulled herself up and placed her lips on his briefly. Soft and sweet and lingering. But most of all naughty.

_I don't need no heart…just want to rock you girl. You can move but be calm…lets go we'll give it a whorl. See it appears to me… you like the way I move…I tell you what I'm going to do… pull you close and share my grove._

As he sang she rapped her right leg around his hips. Like the song he pulled her close and ground against her hard. She gasped and moaned. Everything else faded and she just danced. As the song ended he placed a hand on her lower back and swept her down from left to right.

Righting herself she answered with a returning song and knew things were about to heat up.

_See he's my property. And any girl can't touch. I might just call your bluff. Cause I don't see, who are you to call myself. Oh I'm gonna beat you well, cause any girl that tries as well. _

She fluttered her eyes at him with full knowledge of the effect it would have on him.

_Where my girls at? From the front to back. Well yes you feelin' that? Put one hand up, can you repeat that? Try to take my man see I don't need that. Where my girls at? From the front to back. Well yes you feelin' that? Put one hand up, can you repeat that? Try to take my man see I don't need that._

She waved her hand in the air and shook her chest. Opening her mouth she ran her tongue over her fangs. Her tongue slowly moistened her lower lip and she could see him shiver.

_Don't you fight with me, cause I'm gonna make you hate me. If you decide to mess with mine. Cut you down to size, make you realize. You'd understand this time. Where my girls at? From the front to back. Well yes you feelin' that? Put one hand up, can you repeat that? Try to take my man see I don't need that. Where my girls at? From the front to back. Well yes you feelin' that? Put one hand up, can you repeat that? Try to take my man see I don't need that._

She could see the men gulp as she bent over to touch her toes. She wiggled her ass as she righted herself again. Oh yes this was great fun.

_You must learn the rules, don't come close to anything that belongs to me. He is mine, my property. So you must leave. Where my girls at? From the front to back. Well yes you feelin' that? Put one hand up, can you repeat that? Try to take my man see I don't need that. Where my girls at? From the front to back. Well yes you feelin' that? Put one hand up, can you repeat that? Try to take my man see I don't need that._

She swiveled her hips as she licked her lips again. Batting her eyes she curled her finger at a man gawking at her. He came forward and as he was about to touch her she raised her hand. Putting it on his face she pushed and he stumbled back away from her.

_Where my girls at? From the front to back. Well yes you feelin' that? Put one hand up, can you repeat that? Try to take my man see I don't need that. Where my girls at? From the front to back. Well yes you feelin' that? Put one hand up, can you repeat that? Try to take my man see I don't need that._

She looked at him and he seemed to concede. Bowing he removed himself from the ring. She heard the cheering and clapping of the man as many called out for an encore. All right ill throw them a curve.

_The minute you walked my door I knew this love is forever more. But then you told me all these lies, see the tears filling up my eyes._

She did not move for this song. Her voice was a high clear soprano. This song was special. It was called a haunted melody among men. Among us we called it the Fin Toransu. They feared it, few of us could harness it. She could. She remembered the day Eve found out, she had laughed so hard she cried.

_All I want… is a little piece of heaven. All I need… a little piece of heaven. All I want… is a little piece of heaven. All I need… a little piece of heaven._

_Nahhhhh nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah _

_Nahhhhh nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah _

_Piece of heaven…_

Their eyes drooped and started to look glassy, their shoulders sagged. Their souls parted from their lips and came to swirl around her. Flittering around her, to zip back and then fly in to try and touch her again. They wanted to feel her but that was not the way of things.

_You taught me right from wrong, and told me always to be strong. But now I'm better off alone, searching for a better home._

_All I want… is a little piece of heaven. All I need… a little piece of heaven. _

_Nahhhhh nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah _

_Nahhhhh nah nah nah nah nah, nahhhh nahhhh nahhhh _

_Piece of heaven…_

_Piece of heaven…_

_Piece of heaven…_

As she finished she raised her arms. On the last note her wrists snapped back and she closed her hand. Her thumb, pointer, and middle finger touching. The souls returned and a cheer went up from the succubus's as she took her final bow. Their screams reached an unheard pitch and the demons flinched as they regained their senses. Her hair covered her face and as she peaked out from behind it she saw a flash of sliver at the edge of the circle and it was moving…

**(A/N) So that's chapter four. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read my profile to know when I will next update. This is by far the most I've ever written. So Review, Privet Message, or E-mail me. **

**Translations - **

**Tenrai - Divine (Japanese)**

**Gokai - Lust (Japanese)**

**Alla - Ultimate (Italian)**

**Toransu - Trance (Japanese)**

**Extra disclaimer - I don't own Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake. I don't own Where My Girls At by 702. I don't own Piece of Heaven by Cascada who rocks!**

**Your fucked up Authoress Kuro Tenka.**


	4. Fallow Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Well I didn't get as many reviews as I had wanted. However when your best friend who you see every day reviews yelling at you to update… well… yeah. More than embarrassing that a person you talk to ever day knows what you write. **

**I would like to give a special thanks to…**

_**Mika555 **_**- I'm glad you liked it.**

_**Lil inu **_**- It is important that people like the plot. I'm glad you do.**

_**Darkness living in hope **_**- Thanks!**

_**Inu-child1**_**- Lol I didn't update soon soon but soon.**

_**Kagsesskyo**_** - Yes the flash of silver was Sess.**

**So here is the long awaited chapter Five…**

**Succubus**

**Chapter Five**;

**Fallow me…**

Past

_As she finished she raised her arms. On the last note her wrists snapped back and she closed her hand. Her thumb, pointer, and middle finger touching. The souls returned and a cheer went up from the succubus's as she took her final bow. Their screams reached an unheard pitch and the demons flinched as they regained their senses. Her hair covered her face and as she peaked out from behind it she saw a flash of sliver at the edge of the circle and it was moving…_

♠

§

♠

Present

A small secretive smile passed over her lips. Rising from her bow, she looked up. Her eyes locked with that of sun burst gold. A message filtered through the crowd between them, but was received loud and clear. _Fallow me._

"Thank you but if you will excuse me I have plans to retire for the night. I'm afraid all the dancing has worn me out." she said warmly, or as warmly as a succubus could act. Which wasn't very so it came out quite cold.

Before she could leave however Genevieve stepped forward from the crowd. "Tenrai Gokai!" she exclaimed holding up their entwined hands. It was times like this when she hated the mentor. She knew where she was headed but still she stood there like there was not a problem in the world. She was right.

Everyone cheered and yelled at the introduction. Apparently they thought the name fit. Softly she whispered, "Have a good evening Lust." glancing at the edge of the surrounding forest where the moon glinted off silver locks.

Lust almost blushed at Eve's insightfulness; almost even knowing that she knew previously didn't really help. Eve had said it was the last remains of her human modesty and that it would go away in time. She gave her teacher a mischievous smile, a sparkle in her eye as she walked away. She dodged through the crowd and darted off into the trees, fallowing scant traces of white. And a musky male scent.

The white became darker and brighter as it stopped silhouetted by the cold but refined, beautiful solstice moon. She stepped into the clearing, one step, two steps, three steps, and her lips were sealed. Her back hit a tree as Sesshoumaru darted his tongue out to trace the crease in her lips.

His lips wrapped around the base of her pouty bottom one. His teeth harshly nibbling at the full bud. His hand braced her back, fiddling with the strings trying to undo them. His other hand slid up under her skirt to grip her thigh.

Her mind was cloudy as her leg shot up to wrap around hips. A high pitched moan erupted from her lips as a gasp rose in his throat, from the firm pressure of his bulk against her dripping core. He thrust against her with a groan, a mewl coming up from the pit of her belly that had suddenly become aflame.

His mouth consumed hers, tongue curling around her own. He gave up on his trying to undo her corset, clever fingers slipped up her side to grasp her breasts. She gave out a cry of want that filled his mouth. His fingers slipped under the top of the offending top an curled startlingly cold hands around of hefty bulk.

They ground against each other and this time with the need, came clarity. This had to stop. If things got out of hand he wouldn't know, couldn't know what would happen. If he marked her in passion, it could be the end for them both. She was too young and beautiful to die.

Panting hard she ripped herself away. Composure coming back she spoke. "What a shame… I'm not free. You'll have to buy me first." A giggle came from her mouth as she slipped back into the shadows she was still sucking in great bolts of air but she was silent.

She did not go too far however, watching him with interest. His right shoulder was bare as the kimono had slid off during their 'confrontation'. He was breathing hard as he leaned back against the same tree he had first pushed her up against. Proudly she noticed the tented material below his waist as well as remembered how it got there. Licking her lips she crossed her arms and faded into the shadows.

As she left the forest she caught Eve's eye. Her mentor slipped away from the crowd and joined her. "So how did it go?" she asked knowing the answer.

"You know very well what happened Eve," She sneered.

"Yes but why?" she questioned honestly.

"I was afraid. If he marked me…" She trailed off. It was an unspoken fear but for most it was always there.

"Yes I know. It will take a while to get comfortable enough to keep your cool. I myself spent a year of and on as a young one experimenting and testing my limit." She smiled lightly in encouragement.

A silence fallowed then Eve questioned.

"Do you think he would have marked you given the chance?" She seemed a little worried but Kagome knew if questioned Eve would deny, deny, deny.

"Yes. By the way he acted. Like he was a starved mortal, and I the forbidden ambrosia of the Gods." She almost smiled at her analogy.

"You have a gift Lust. Now I happen to know where they made your chambers and would like to see them." she said as we walked into the castle.

They climbed six stare cases to get to her floor. Opening the door showed black marble. The room was covered in it, floor, walls, and sealing. Her bed stood in the middle black and plum silks draping down around it on a dais. Dark wolf furs covering the floor next to the fire and in a corner that was upraised on a window sill. There were four doors, one led to a personal hot spring, one to a huge wardrobe, one to accessories, and glass doors lead to a balcony.

The wardrobe had everything from formal kimonos to Melos. The accessories were hair things, fans; make up, nail polish, and stones of with many kinds of jewelry. She walked back into the main room with Genevieve, who turned and opened her door to leave. Glancing back she proclaimed, "I'm jealous." and walked out.

Giggling she opened the wardrobe looking for night where. Coming out in a completely see through black gown that swept the floor she stepped onto the dais. Parting the silks she slipped onto her bed. Images of a man blessed by the moon flitted across her mind. She slipped into slumber thinking of _him _not knowing that _he _was watching _her_ at that very moment. Standing just outside her window…

**(A/N) Well there it is. Chapter five. Wow ummm so I've never wrote a lime before. I hope it wasn't terrible. So I need you to review and tell me if I should refer to her as Lust or Kagome or even her Japanese name when people are not saying her name. **

**So I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry it's not longer. Kuro Tenka.**


	5. Adorable

**Succubus**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**I know it's been a while but I have been trying to finish up To Be To Come. I'm Sorry I chose to work more on that one first but what can you do? Sooo I hope you don't hate me too much to read and that you like my new pen name, Kuro Tenka.**

**Well on to the story and just to let you know so it's not a huge surprise, as a succubus Kagome is both telepathic and empathic. Which means she can read people's minds and emotions.**

**Chapter Five;**

**Adorable!**

Past

_They climbed six stare cases to get to her floor. Opening the door showed black marble. The room was covered in it, floor, walls, and sealing. Her bed stood in the middle black and plum silks draping down around it on a dais. Dark wolf furs covering the floor next to the fire and in a corner that was upraised on a window sill. There were four doors, one led to a personal hot spring, one to a huge wardrobe, one to accessories, and glass doors lead to a balcony._

_The wardrobe had everything from formal kimonos to Melos. The accessories were hair things, fans; make up, nail polish, and stones of with many kinds of jewelry. She walked back into the main room with Genevieve, who turned and opened her door to leave. Glancing back she proclaimed, "I'm jealous." and walked out._

_Giggling she opened the wardrobe looking for night where. Coming out in a completely see through black gown that swept the floor she stepped onto the dais. Parting the silks she slipped onto her bed. Images of a man blessed by the moon flitted across her mind. She slipped into slumber thinking of him not knowing that he was watching her at that very moment. Standing just outside her window…_

Present

The window opened and a cool breeze flitted into the room. Through the small opening stepped the form of an imposing Taiyoukai, who proceeded to stalk across the chamber. He swept the curtains aside and gazed down at the beautiful woman lying on the bed. Without a second thought he removed his boots and armor to climb onto the furs. He placed one knee on either side of her waist and buried his head in her neck. His tongue darted out to taste her delicate throat and his teeth joined the play. This is how the young woman awoke, to licks, nips, and lingering kisses.

With a small moan she turned her head to look at her 'assailant' and groaned. She bit her lip while looking up for a second then gave a slight shrugging motion. In moments she had pounced and was now off the bed. Her lips were connected to his as she stood at the edge of her resting spot. A hand curled under his chin and she coxed him up to a standing position while her tongue slipped into his mouth.

He stood and fallowed her as she walked backward. Soon her back hit the wall and he pressed her into the cool surface. Their mouths parted and his head found the hallow of her neck again, as he kissed down his hands came up and cupped her butt pushing her against the wall. He ground into her forcefully and she gasped and pushed her head up the wall in an arch. His other hand reached up and ripped open the front of her gown, he lower his head, and feasted.

His tongue rounded the base of her left breast once, twice, thrice then flicked the tip. He blew on it before grabbing the appendage between his teeth and pulling. He was like a puppy with a new chew toy, only chew toys don't gasp, moan, whimper, and bounce back like little squishy balls. He clamped his mouth around the tip and started to suckle. With every pull on her soft mounds she could feel a little more tickle in her neither regions.

She pulled her legs from around his waist and set her feet on the floor. Lust put one hand on his shoulder the other on his chest and pushed. Out and in a half circle…, right out the window. She giggled and panted at the same time as she ran over grabbed his boots and armor, hurtled them out the window after him, and called out last.

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru but the last time I checked I wasn't free!" She burst out laughing from the look on his face, disgruntled. Like she had interrupted him in the middle of something vastly important, yanked him away from it without a seconds warning, and then shoved his out the window.

Oh wait… she had, heehee.

She closed the window a minute before the door opened. Genevieve stood in the doorway and asked, "What is going on up here?" She took in my appearance with raised eyebrow and I simply smiled. I didn't answer but walked to my wardrobe and grabbed a new gown, this one a miasmic purple. I turn and this time saw two eyebrows in my direction.

I still said nothing as I walked to my bed but I lifted my dainty hand and pointed to the window. Taking the hint Eve walked over and glanced out to see Sesshoumaru, less disheveled than before and replacing is armor while sporadically shooting glares at the window.

Eve threw her head back and laughed like I'd never seen her. I smiled and lay back down as she left the room grinning and chuckling down the hall.

♠

§

♠

"Lady Tenrai! Lady Tenrai wake up please! You must be packed and ready to leave by night fall!" Lust opened her eyes to see a jittery maid fluttering around her room trying to pack things while waking her up. The maid gave a relieved sigh that one of her tasks was finished. She rose from her bed and walked to her wardrobe to change asking, "What is going on? Why must I leave?"

She emerged with a corset half way on and the maid scurried to tie it for her. "You don't know the news my lady? Late last night the western Taiyoukai demanded an audience with her lady queenship. He paid the lady a vast sum to buy you. I don't think I've ever heard of anything like this happening! They say the sum was over 120,000,000 yen. That's over a million continent dollars!

"You have gained much political power from this my lady! Your influence is wide spread. I believe you shall be the first succubus in over a century to live in the light and be embraced by it." The maid tittered and arranged and rearranged her blood red gown before fastening a cloth choker around her neck. She stepped into silk slippers and grabbed her red cloth parasol.

"So Sesshoumaru did take the bate. Interesting, this could be very entertaining." She smiled at the thought, for undoubtedly she would be highly entertained in the near future.

♠

§

♠

The carriage ride was long but as the western palace came into view she knew it was in fact worth it. They pulled up to the gates which were quickly opened and the door swung on its hinges a hand placed in her view. Dawn had reached during her trip and so her parasol was open before she even placed her hand in the waiting one. She did so delicately and descended the small steps to face an eager crowd of on lookers.

She wasn't a vampire so the sun wouldn't cause her to spontaneously combust but it would damage her skin and she wasn't willing to risk it. She scanned the faces until her eyes alighted on the lord of the beautiful lands. Sesshoumaru stood tall with three women at his side. She supposed she should have expected it, a dog was never monogamist.

As she joined them she saw that two of the women had children in their arms. The first looked to be one and the second three. Sesshoumaru presented his arm to her, she excepted and was lead inside. We walked through countless hallways and reached a room filled with pillows and sheets of silk covered the walls. She liked this room. As she sat with the rest of the women introductions began.

Sesshoumaru gestured from left to right starting with the one closest to him. This one was carrying the infant. She looked twenty-three and about five foot seven with black breast length hair. Her eyes were a bronze and were accentuated by the silver lines over her temples, it was obvious she was a dog. "This is my first mate Ketsueki, my youngest child Tsuki."

The girl was big for an infant portraying the fact that she was probably eight in human years. She was and two foot one with silver hair at chin length and golden eyes like her father. Alight blue crescent moon ran from her bottom right nostril to the right corner of her lips. Tsuki was definitely her fathers daughter.

"Poizun my second mate," This woman was nineteen and five foot one with forest green ankle length hair and ocean blue eyes. She had black leathery wings that gave away the fact that she was a bat and strange demonic markings. Natural green lips, claws, and eyelids, she also had beautiful vines wrapping around her fingers, except they were under the skin.

"And my third mate Sendo as well as my second daughter Bastian." Sendo was twenty-one and five foot six with bloody hair that fell to her butt. Her red eyes screamed snake and her markings proved it. She had a faint scale pattered around her eyes. Her daughter though she looked three was probably twenty-four. She was sitting on the floor at her mothers feet but she could tell she was already four foot five with her moms burgundy thigh hair. She had black-gold eyes the print of a snakes tail ending at her ankles.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." She said politely. "Sorry to ask but how old are all of you?" She couldn't help but ask.

"How old do you think?" Sendo questioned.

" You look about twenty-three, nineteen, and twenty-one but other than that I have no idea." She smiled at her own ignorance.

"I'm four hundred ninety-three years of age in demon terms." She turned to the others and the dog spoke next.

"Five hundred thirty-six but you were right in demon equivalence I'm about twenty-three."

Finally the bat, Poizun spoke, "two hundred eighty-seven moons." She understood her terms, she meant that she was two hundred eighty-seven years but that wasn't how she measured it.

She nodded and asked, "Do you have any other children?" She was curious about these women and how they could live together seemingly in peace.

"I have two sons and a daughter from my first, one son from my second, and two daughters from my third in total." Sesshoumaru spoke from a corner of the room.

"May I see them?" I demanded and I swore I could see a smile on his lips, or not. Regardless he nodded placed two fingers in his mouth, and whistled. Two little boys and a girl scampered into the room a few seconds latter.

"Bane, Fuzen, and Fang. Kaze, my oldest son, is already mated and lives on his own." Bane was male and eight or sixty-four years old, four foot seven with silver chin length hair, gold eyes and magenta rope-like markings tied wrist to bicep. Dog.

Fuzen was female and fourteen or one hundred twelve years old five foot three with waist length sliver hair and red eyes and one maroon strip on her right cheek with a backwards black crescent moon on her forehead.

Fang was adorable! He looked nine but he was probably seventy-two and only four foot three. The little guy had hair so green it was black and rested at his thigh bringing out his hurricane colored eyes. He had wings and black lines around his eyes. The black ran like tear stains from the far corners and middles down to jaw and cheek bones.

She walked towards him and rested on one knee as she spoke. "Are you Fang?" He nodded shyly. "Which one of the pretty ladies is your mother?" She asked though she already knew.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's second mate, Lady Poizun." His voice had a foreign French accent that surprised her. But what both surprised and delighted her more was that as he spoke, she could see his little forked tongue peeking out of his mouth.

What she did next shocked everyone in the room. She jumped forward and latched herself onto Fang before lifting him up into the air above her head. Then she settled him down with his legs around her waist. She pressed her head into his neck and nuzzled him. "You are so adorable!" I squeaked, and for the first time the cold demon lord of the west, roared with laughter.

♠

§

♠

**Translations**

_Ketsueki - Blood_

_Poizun - Poison_

_Sendo - Death_

_Kaze - Wind_

_Tsuki - Moon_

_Fuzen - Evil_

_Tenrai - Divine_

**(A/N) I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter after so long and I'm sorry for the wait! I wont be updating soon I don't think because I have three large reports for the end of the year that are worth mass points! So horde this chapter and I wish for it to please you.**

**Your fucked up authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


	6. Man Eater

**Succubus**

**Sorry for the wait but here is your next chapter. I'm starting this at four A.M. so love me. This chapter is dedicated to xxMyWonderlandxx. **

**GoOutBlazin – Yeah I couldn't help myself… well I could but I didn't want to.**

**xxMyWonderlandxx – Thank you this is your chapter!**

**Badbunny1818 – Thanks I try to make it a little funny.**

**I'm so sorry to those who got screwed because I edited my story! Please R and R. Forgive me!**

**Disclaim.**

**Chapter Six;**

**Man Eater**

Past

"_Bane, Fuzen, and Fang. Kaze, my oldest son, is already mated and lives on his own." Bane was male and eight or sixty-four years old, four foot seven with silver chin length hair, gold eyes and magenta rope-like markings tied wrist to bicep. Dog._

_Fuzen was female and fourteen or one hundred twelve years old five foot three with waist length sliver hair and red eyes and one maroon strip on her right cheek with a backwards black crescent moon on her forehead._

_Fang was adorable! He looked nine but he was probably seventy-two and only four foot three. The little guy had hair so green it was black and rested at his thigh bringing out his hurricane colored eyes. He had wings and black lines around his eyes. The black ran like tear stains from the far corners and middles down to jaw and cheek bones._

_She walked towards him and rested on one knee as she spoke. "Are you Fang?" He nodded shyly. "Which one of the pretty ladies is your mother?" She asked though she already knew._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru's second mate, Lady Poizun." His voice had a foreign French accent that surprised her. But what both surprised and delighted her more was that as he spoke, she could see his little forked tongue peeking out of his mouth._

_What she did next shocked everyone in the room. She jumped forward and latched herself onto Fang before lifting him up into the air above her head. Then she settled him down with his legs around her waist. She pressed her head into his neck and nuzzled him. "You are so adorable!" She squeaked, and for the first time the cold demon lord of the west, roared with laughter._

Present

That was how it happened. I've been in Sesshoumaru's castle for a week now and Fang was glued to my side. Wherever I went, he went. And vice-versa, I didn't want to leave the little guy as much as he, me. So we became an item and I could still see the sparkle in the demon lord's eyes when he saw us together. She remembered his initial reaction to her obvious adoration of the little bat demon. It was later when they had a moment to themselves that she was given the desired information.

Fang had been Sesshoumaru's favored son since the day he was born but he could never show it. As a demon lord he was only allowed to show favor to his mates, concubines, and sons. He couldn't show any leniency to his daughters or youngest sons and though Fang was his second son, there was yet another barrier. Fang had inherited the looks and abilities of his mothers people primarily, not his fathers. In other words, because he didn't have silver hair or golden eyes, Sesshoumaru could give him little affection.

It was sad but there was little to be done. He had also informed her that his mother, Poizun, was rarely seen and if she was it most commonly was a visit from her son or Sesshoumaru. The second lady of the west locked herself away in her chambers and only left on important occasions. Apparently, I was important. Not that it mattered but it was interesting none the less.

Tonight is to be a grand event. The west taiyoukai is holding a party to show off his new succubus. Goody. So I have to prepare for then, not that I mind. It will be worth it because of what will come after. Lord Sesshoumaru had proclaimed that he would lay with her this night. How did I know this? He passed me a note during dinner last night. It read.

_My dearest Succubus,_

_Tomorrow a dance, then night shall fall._

_To proceed I want you, after the ball._

_So come to me fairest and breath to me songs._

_For it's my dreams that you haunt and my mind you've enslaved._

_Leave your chamber, venture into the night._

_Feed from my dream's eternal plight._

_-Your Lord, awaiting_

♠

§

♠

She was cloaked in layer after layer of cloth. The silk kimonos draped around her on the floor where she rested as she waited for the song to begin. The purpose was to let each of the twelve pieces fall off one by one while she danced as they were not tied. The beat soaked into her Lust's skin and she rose to dance for the crowd.

_The French are glad to die,_

_For love._

She let the note hang in the air. Let the game begin.

_A kiss on the hand may be,_

_Quite continental._

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

There went the first layer.

_A kiss may be grand,_

_But its,_

_My faith horential on your humble flats._

_Oh I'll help you feed you,_

_Pussy cat._

The second.

_Men grow cold as,_

_Girls grow old._

_And we all loose our charm in the end._

The third.

_But square cut or pear shape._

_These rocks don't loose,_

_Their shape._

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

The fourth and fifth.

_Cause we are living,_

_In a material world._

_And I am a material girl._

Sixth, sevenths, eighths.

_There may come a time when a, _

_Lass needs a lawyer._

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

Ninth.

_There may come a time when a,_

_Heart boiled employer thinks your,_

_Awfully nice._

_But get that ice or else no dice._

Tenth.

_He's your guy when, stokes are high._

_But beware when they start to descend._

The eleventh one slipped off her shoulder to land with the rest on the floor. Everyone's breath was held awaiting to see what was underneath.

_Cause that's when those louses,_

_Go back to their spouses,_

_Diamonds,_

_Are a,_

_Girls,_

_Best,_

_Friend._

The twelfth and final layer fell to the floor exposing the blood red corset and matching garter belts with platform doll shoes and a choker whip combination. Only one thought was on the men's minds. _Oh shit_.

Lusts lip rose to expose her sharp, eloquent fangs and her right hand flicked allowing the whip to strike the ground, a dull, resounding, slap. And a new song began.

_Everybody look at me, me._

_I walk in the door you start screaming._

The whip cracked bake and forth mixing with the sound of her voice.

_Come on everybody what you hear for?_

_Move your body around like a ninfo._

_Everybody get your neck to crack around._

_All you crazy people common jump around._

Lust walked up to a random demon and cracked the whip next to his ear then on the back of his left knee with gave out causing him to fall. She pointedly ignored the fact that he was the second son of the northern taiyoukai and continued singing.

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees._

_Either want to be with me, or be me._

_Man eater,_

_Make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cards,_

_Make you fall, real,_

_Fall in love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cards,_

_Wish you never,_

_Ever met her at all._

_And when she walks,_

_She walks with passion._

_When she talks,_

_She talks like she can handle it._

_When she asks for something,_

_Boy she means it._

_Even if you never, ever see it._

_Everybody get your neck to crack around._

_All you crazy people common jump around._

_You're doing anything to keep her by your side,_

_Because she says she'll love you, love you long time._

_Man eater,_

_Make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cards,_

_Make you fall, real,_

_Fall in love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cards,_

_Wish you never,_

_Ever met her at all _

_Man eater,_

_Make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cards,_

_Make you fall, real,_

_Fall in love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cards,_

_Wish you never,_

_Ever met her at all. _

_Never ever met her at all._

_You'll wish you never,_

_Ever met her all._

_You'll wish you never,_

_Ever met her all._

_You'll wish you never,_

_Ever met her all._

_You'll wish you never,_

_Ever met her all._

_You'll wish you never,_

_Ever met her all._

_You'll wish you never,_

_Ever met her all._

_You'll wish you never,_

_Ever met her all._

_Man eater,_

_Make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cards,_

_Make you fall, real,_

_Fall in love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a man eater,_

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cards,_

_Wish you never,_

_Ever met her at all._

The song ended and she knew she could leave the room. The doors were in sight and she was free! She stalked down the halls to her room. Now all she had to do is fuck Sesshoumaru, joy. She knew she had a smirk on her face.

**(A/N) I hoped you like it as its now six A.M. and I'm still not sleepy! Oh well please review, your fucked up authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


	7. Predator or Prey?

**Sorry about the wait but I had to get settled into my summer before writing if you can catch my drift. Well I know what you want and expect and I'm going to try my hardest to give it to you, be patient with me, I'm new at this. Anyway here we go on with chapter seven.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to CobaltHeart your review was inspiring.**

**Megan Consoer – I intend to.**

**CobaltHeart – Yeah that's really what her personality is centered on. I had fun with it though because Kagome never really could stay too broody and serious for long and that totally shows with Fang.**

**Vnienhuis – It really bugs me when she's whiny and thank you I try to make her as interesting as possible. You get a cookie and the knowledge that I almost gave you this chapter.**

**lildevil0644 – Well you know what? You don't have to.**

**Darkness living in Hope – Get off my back geesh!**

**animegirl2005 – No more waiting, it's here.**

**Disclaim.**

**I'm starting a poll for future reference on which of Sesshoumaru's children is the cutest/ your personal favorite**

**Bane – 0**

**Fuzen – 0**

**Fang – 0**

**Tsuki – 0**

**Bastian – 0**

**Kaze isn't in this 'cause he's not a big part of the story yet. Vote please!**

**Succubus**

**Chapter Seven;**

**Predator or Prey?**

Past

_The song ended and she knew she could leave the room. The doors were in sight and she was free! She stalked down the halls to her room. Now all she had to do is fuck Sesshoumaru, joy. She knew she had a smirk on her face._

Present

Kagome had donned a sheer miasma purple formfitting gown that swept the floor and ruffled with every step, the material bunching at the slits that uselessly ran to the hips. Her hair was coiled on top of her head in a thick, heavy mass. Silk slippers adorned her feet and thin silver bangles tangled on her left wrist. She lightly tapped a waspish perfume on her refined throat before slipping a lacy black garter over her right thigh.

Her hands stilled in their movements to lift the note once again her eyes skimmed over that crisp parchment a smile on her lips. She, Lust, the Divine, had made the great western taiyoukai stoop so low as to write her poetry. It was truly beautiful too as she reread it for the fifth time fingering the velvet choker of black that resembled a midnight band around her throat.

_My dearest Succubus,_

_Tomorrow a dance, then night shall fall._

_To proceed I want you, after the ball._

_So come to me fairest and breath to me songs._

_For it's my dreams that you haunt and my mind you've enslaved._

_Leave your chamber, venture into the night._

_Feed from my dream's eternal plight._

_-Your Lord, awaiting_

Oh yes she was good and her bragging right stretched far. And now she was to go to him, she was already shivering slightly with anticipation. Or maybe that was the open door to the balcony. Regardless, off she went.

She made little sound on the marble floors and found the room quite easily from the directions she had been give by a servant earlier that evening. The doors were elegantly don in mahogany and the design was quite clearly the depiction of a siren her head thrown back as she sang. Kagome disregarded this and pushed past the doors, she could already feel the change, Kagome no longer for at the thresh hold she became Lust.

Sesshoumaru sat on his plush furs that coated the floors and served as a bed and lounge all at once. He seemed not to have a care in the world, if not for the fact that he was staring at her with a look of longing hunger, it screamed of a predator whose reach was just shy of its prey. _Oh? But who truly is the predator and the prey?_ She thought coyly to herself.

Sesshoumaru stood stripping her with his eyes, and then his hands. He was kneeling in front of her lips sealed to her calf and moving down reaching her ankle and removing her slipper before fallowing suit with the next. The proud Lord rose again to push the gown from her shoulders causing it to pool at her feet. He stepped back his eyes flickering over her moonlit flesh and his tongue slipped out to wet his lips. Lust took charge stepping forward and out of her dress her hands moved at lightning speeds to deftly undo the obi.

She threw the obi to the side his pants fell in rivals down his hips and legs. He kicked them away and heel-toed his boots off. Gokai parted his silk kimono top her fingers thrumming over the skin pushing it up and over Sesshoumaru's alabaster skin to become part of the heap that was once suppose to aid their modesty. He finally swept down and fell gracefully onto the furs.

Lust reached up behind her head and unpinned her hair letting the mass fall across her shoulders to cover her bare breasts. Down to her knees she went crawling up his body nuzzling his thigh, licking up his gimmy trail, flicking her tongue along the outline of his abs, nipping at his pecks, before sinking her teeth in his throat. He hissed at the last and flipped her over.

Hands reached up to kneed her breasts as Sesshoumaru trailed kisses down her tight abdomen to lick a path down her right thigh. The taiyoukai's teeth caught the garter and drug it down to her ankle stopping ever few tugs to nip at her smooth flesh or trail open mouth kisses around the edges of the frilly material. His clawed hand reached down to rip it off her foot then trailed back up her once unblemished skin leaving thin shallow scarlet welts.

He nuzzled the collar before unclipping that too reaching down to open her thighs. Lust moaned wantonly seeing the fire in his eyes. Sesshoumaru was the predator, she the prey. She held her breath as he began to slowly push in. He grunted every centimeter and forced himself to measure his pace even further so as not to harm his delicate blossom, until she bucked lightly under him and compressed her already devastatingly tight walls. Then he lost it.

"AHHHH!" Was wrenched from Lust's lethal form as he slammed painfully into her small body. It didn't matter however, she was a succubus, pain and pleasure for her went hand in hand.

Sesshoumaru gasped in agony as he stilled above her. She opened her eyes and pouted with a sultry look. "That hurt." The way she spoke belayed this as it sounded as if she were talking about a truly delectable indulgence that she would love to sink her fangs into. "But I like it rough," She smiled coyly. "More?" She pleaded.

He jerked back out and slammed in. So the dance had begun. Soon the please of "MORE! HARDER! ROUGHER!" Could be heard bouncing off the walls of the castle much to the ire of two of Sesshoumaru's more ambiguous mates.

Finally as Lust's release was almost at hand she cried, "OH GOD! JUST SLAM INTO ME!" She got her wish.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" An inhumane shriek poured itself from her mouth as she climaxed. The sound melded with Sesshoumaru's primal roar that was abruptly silence by his teeth in the column of her swanlike neck.

As the came from their high Lust flipped them over and snatched up Sesshoumaru's obi and looping it around his wrists, immobilized him. She wound it around her forearm as she strattled her Lord. Looking into her eyes she pointed first at herself than at him, "Predator, Prey." That was all it took for his sun kissed jewels to turn bloody, primal red.

She bent so her lips touched his ear. "I'm going to ride you." A growl fallowed this statement and the game began anew. One as old as beasts and man, predator and prey.

♠

§

♠

**Obi – sash**

**Taiyoukai – Demon Lord**

**Gokai – Lust**

**For those of you who don't know what a gimmy trail is it's the fine hairs that start just above your belly button and 'trail' down to your pubic line. Most girls don't have it, some do.**

**Anyone who can guess which two mates I was referring to get five cookies each.**

**There it is, if it's not long enough for you… deal with it. Tell me how my lemon was and I'll fix it if you think I need to. Cookies and the next chapter goes to the person who can guess what went wrong for the main character(s) in this chapter. Please review otherwise I'm not happy and if I'm not happy you don't get chapters.**

**Your fucked up authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


	8. The Perfect Ploy

**Succubus**

**I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you guys don't disagree with where the story is going, if so, tell me please. I'm also open for ideas and would really like to know what you liked or disliked about every chapter.**

Animegirl2005 – Thanks I'm glad, your one of my most faithful reviewers.

Kyuubizshadow – Wonderful I was so worried! Thank you so much for voting.

Darkness Living In Hope – No Sesshoumaru most definitely did not like being uke.

CobaltHeart – You are on a roll! Yes, Yes, and Yes. Love the vote! You get 10 cookies!

**This chapter goes, once again, to CobaltHeart. She is a faithful reviewer and always tries to make them long! Also a special thanks to Darkness Living In Hope, who has reviewed to every chapter! For you two, I'll try to make this one long.**

**Bane – 0**

**Fuzen – 0**

**Fang – 2**

**Tsuki – 1**

**Bastian – 0**

**Please keep the votes coming!**

**On another note…if anyone gets 50 cookies from me before the story is up I'll do them one favor. For example… two chapters back to back, an epilogue, a one shot, or maybe even a whole new story – it doesn't even necessarily have to be in Inuyasha.**

**The Perfect Ploy**

Past

As the came from their high Lust flipped them over and snatched up Sesshoumaru's obi and looping it around his wrists, immobilized him. She wound it around her forearm as she strattled her Lord. Looking into her eyes she pointed first at herself than at him, "Predator, Prey." That was all it took for his sun kissed jewels to turn bloody, primal red.

She bent so her lips touched his ear. "I'm going to ride you." A growl fallowed this statement and the game began anew. One as old as beasts and man, predator and prey.

Present

Things would not be normal on this day. But what was ever normal in the life of a succubus? Certainly not waking up to the most horrible wrenching feeling as though your lungs were being ripped out and your neck was splitting in two. But for Kagome, well that was how her morning started, the morning of a very abnormal day.

"Ahhhhh! Tssssssssshhhtt." Was the garbled scream that pried itself from her throat at dawn.

Her body flailed slightly as she drug herself to her knees. Lust crawled across the room to the floor to ceiling mirror and pushed her hair from her neck. There it was, burning a dark red and slowly deepening into black. A mating mark, as she watched it in utter horror the black of the mark branched out and swirled up like little vines to her right eye where it rapped around to form a crescent moon.

The agony, it was unbearable and now she truly knew why so many succubuses carried such unbridled fear for demons, it felt like a part of her was slowly dieing, or vividly coming to life. A child. No, she couldn't be, that wasn't, NO!

"Fairest what are you doing?" She heard the voice from behind her, Sesshoumaru was awake.

Her head whipped around to see him, eyes still droopy from sleep, hair slightly mused, he was so calm but he didn't know, he had no idea of what he had done. She fled, to the door and down the hallway. She could hear him chasing her.

"Leave me alone, you don't understand the consequences of what you have done." He slowed and she reached her door, Kagome flung it open and swung inside before closing and baring it.

As Sesshoumaru's footsteps faded into the opposite direction she knew he too could hear the tinkling sound of her tears hitting the marble floors.

♠

§

♠

He didn't know what to do. She had run from him, why? And 'consequences', what 'consequences'? Nothing made since. Lust had been crying, and he had thought he heard a scream, that was what awoke him. What was going on?!?!

Sesshoumaru stormed back to his room to dress properly before starting off to figure out how the hell things had gone wrong and how many things needed to be fixed. This was going to be a long day.

He sat in his room and let his mind wander over everything that happened last night, the answer had to lie there. Lets see…they fucked, they fucked again, and again, and again, and –.

That was it! He marked her. So she was upset that she was claimed? Why? The only problem he could see was that she couldn't return and get another client. That wasn't happening anyway, least of all now. She would become a mate of the western Taiyoukai, his fourth, she would bare him children.

Wait. Children. Was that it? Could succubuses even have children? Would there be mass complications due to mix in breed? Would it even survive? Could it kill her?

He left his room in favor of his father's old study. He hardly ever went in there but the room was well kept. The scrolls were stacked on a shelf wall to wall, floor to ceiling. They were neatly labeled and his eyes scanned quickly over the titles.

_Unicorns, Gnomes, Goblins, Wizards, Mirrors, Curses, Spells, Potions, Vampires, Werewolves, Humans, Incubuses, Succubuses…_

There. Reaching up he promptly plucked it from the shelf. Opening it to full length on the writing desk he weighted it down before beginning to read.

… _Succubuses cannot mate instead they place a fang claim upon their lover to show possession or ownership to all of their kind. A fang claim allows other succubus to 'see' the particular succubus on the male…_

…_When mated by demon standards most succubuses die immediately of complications unknown to demons. Some demons are also affected by the mating and, in the most sever case, die. If not they commonly will not or cannot bare children…_

…_A succubus who bares a child not of an incubus rarely lives through a birthing and the child carries with it mutations of one form or another…_

…_Rarely does a non incubus child live more than three winters…_

She was scared of his mark, and she had every right to be. She feared a child, and so did he. He needed to talk to her, one way or another. If that meant exploiting his weak point, he would.

♠

§

♠

The sound of a gentle knock on her door startled Kagome out of her panic for a second, that was much too soft to be Sesshoumaru. It came again fallowed by a soft voice asking for entrance. It was Fang.

"Is Sesshoumaru out there?" She responded.

"No. He just said that you were sad and needed some company. What is wrong Lady Tenrai?" His soft voice rung through the door.

She rose and opened the door to reveal not just Fang but Bane, Bastian, and Fuzen – who was carrying Tsuki. She opened the door wide and let them all in. Fuzen handed her Tsuki and went to lounge on her bed. She cradled Tsuki and started to make little gurgling sounds in response to her coos. Bastian walked over and clung to the bottom of her kimono with lethal little claws.

Bane sat on her open-ended sofa while Fang just stood there and waited for attention. She stopped and thought for a moment, what could she do to keep them all entertained, it was obvious they were bored or they wouldn't be here. Let's see. _'I got it'_

She looked down at Bastian before bending over and whispering in her ear. "Why don't you go grab my jade comb and brush Bane's hair, I'm sure if your careful he'll let you play with it." Bastian made an 'oh' sound before nodding excitedly and rushing over to grab he comb then to Bane who looked suspicious and probably would have complained had Lust not moved beside him to scratch lightly behind his ears.

She bobbed Tsuki up and down a few times before nestling her on one of her extraordinarily large pillows. She grabbed a thick piece of pocky before returning to Tsuki and popping it in her mouth. That done she looked to Fuzen. "Have you ever worn a corset before?" She questioned, Fuzen's eyes got big and she shook her head. "Do you want to try?" She nodded vividly jumping up to stand in front of her.

"Fang," He looked up at her with his big eyes and she could see in them that he expected to get brushed off. "Would you like to be my helper?" His whole face lit up and that was all the answer he needed. "Let's get started then."

We walked over to the closet and picked out a silver corset from her wardrobe. Then we grabbed an ebony dress which we laid out on the bed. Lust grabbed a silted silver sheer gown to go over the top of it and we began.

We stripped her down before donning her in the corset. Kagome grabbed the strings and began to lace it up. Tight, tighter, tighter, tighter, and Fuzen gasped. "I can't breath!" He hand clutched to her chest and she sucked in air.

"Really? Then it's working." She laughed lightly at that and removed her hand as Lust pulled once more before finishing. She glanced down Fang who was rustling through her dressing table drawers for god knew what, he was smiling, his fangs didn't peek out for you could see them root to tip. It wasn't a smile, it was a grin, and it was beautiful. So she really could careless what he was doing with her things for what reason.

She walked back to her bed and picked up the dress while Fuzen admired herself in the mirror. Bane called from across the room to her his head was lounged back and his eyes were shut. Bastian was still avidly running the comb up and down through his hair.

"Are you going to mate Lord Sesshoumaru?" His question caught her off guard, she had forgotten all about that, but of course they wouldn't know what had happened earlier.

"I…I suppose I already am. Why?" She inquired.

"Well I wanted to know if you would be staying." She smiled at this.

"Yes I had planned on staying. But I don't really know anymore." Fang looked sad at this. It looked like he might cry.

"But…I wanted another sibling." Fang's voice cracked slightly as he spoke. It was breaking her heart to see him like that.

"Well you may just get your wish. But that doesn't mean it's a good thing." She replied. They all looked confused, but what did she expect? A big chorus of 'oh, I get it', not likely. "You will understand later." She intoned.

"You know Lord Sesshoumaru will protect and take care of you no matter what. So will we, you do know that, don't you Lady Tenrai?" Fuzen questioned rather forcefully.

Lust simply smiled in response and moved to finish dressing Fuzen. "So Fuzen, I have been informed you are to be betrothed. To whom does this honor go?" Fuzen blushed and shook her head.

"I don't know. It's still undecided, Lord Sesshoumaru has been very busy lately and hasn't had time to pick." She met her eyes in the mirror and then looked to Fang. He nodded giving her a look that said 'why don't you pick Fuzen's mate for him?'

"What if I ask Sesshoumaru if I can pick for you?" She smiled at everyone's gasps though she new it was more from saying their Lords name informally than anything else as far as the others went. Fuzen looked like she would jump for joy.

"Would you?" Lust just nodded and returned to the bed for the last time to grab the sheer gown before peeking at Tsuki.

Tsuki had fallen asleep but was still sucking on the last of her pocky, she was so cute. She turned and started to arrange the sheer on Fuzen's frame delicately. She stepped back, finished so Fuzen could admire herself. It was only then that she heard Fang stop shuffling. He stood there beside Fuzen holding out to her a silver and black fan, owww! So he was adorable and brilliant, Lust hadn't even thought of that.

Fuzen had just accepted it when they all heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me Lady Tenrai but dinner is served and the Master has invited several of Lady Fuzen's suitors!" The poor maid sounded so stressed.

"Wonderful! I've just finished dressing Fuzen for such an occasion." The maid gave a sigh of relief and she realized that she must have come there to dress Fuzen herself.

Fuzen was looking at her wide eyed like she thought Lust crazy. "I can't were this!" Kagome just laughed.

"Of course you can. Those close are far from indecent. That is customary on the continents, if not a little extravagant." Fuzen gave her a look before smiling, to dinner it was then. She was positive this was all some ploy by Sesshoumaru to get her out of her room but in this way, she didn't really mind.

She walked over and picked up Tsuki who was woken by the knock before turning to the others. Bastian had finished doing Banes hair and it fell like a curtain in the back with strands looped slightly hanging off the shoulders. Bastian went to clutch to Lust's side again and Fang stood off to the side again. Another knock signaled the answer to her newest dilemma.

"May I come in? I would like my youngest daughter back." Ketsueki's voice entered the room shortly before her body at Lust's allowance. She handed Tsuki to her and directed Bastian to cling to Bane. She walked over to Fang and without a second thought or hesitation stooped down and picked him up. She placed him on her hip before starting out the door with the rest at her heels.

Fang froze for a moment before snuggling into her neck. He really was tattoi, and for him, she would get through this. Dinner is served.

**Translations**

Obi – Sash

Taiyoukai – Demon Lord

Tenrai – Divine

Ketsueki - Blood

Tsuki – Moon

Fuzen - Evil

Tattoi – Precious

**Thank you for your patience! I hope you like this chapter, please review. Also vote please. Again 50 cookies and you get a favor. I can't wait to here from you all. I'll give you five cookies if you can guess what physical feature of Fang's is Kagome's favorite. You can get five more cookies for naming what physical feature both Fang and Kagome have in common that I don't often mention!**

**Your fucked up authoress, Kuro Tenka**


End file.
